


And if you ask me, turn up the bass

by stodgysays



Category: Actor RPF, Inglourious Basterds RPF
Genre: Acting, Bass Player - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Public Display of Affection, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: What happens when your guest won't stop looking at the bass player?  Someone has great taste in music...





	And if you ask me, turn up the bass

**Author's Note:**

> How apparent to everyone else that there was something there?   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-8bR8tXMnk

Dodging any more elaboration on the already awkward question, Christoph Waltz asks, “Would you mind introducing me to your bass player?” 

“To Hagar?!?” James Corden surprisingly exclaimed.  Christoph was already dashing over to the band to introduce himself.  “Oh, wow.”

“Hi, I’m Christoph. Very nice to meet you.”  Hagar shakes his extended hand, and then he is leaning in to give her kisses on both cheeks.

The two blondes on the couch are shaking their heads in approval.    Christoph smiles as he walks back on stage. 

Corden continues, “Throughout the whole show...throughout the whole show, I’ve been like Christoph’s kind of looking past me.  Now I understand why.” Christoph is beaming on stage as James explains about all Hagar Ben Ari’s Twitter followers.

Backstage, the two pass each other in the hall.  “I hope I did not embarrass you too much, my dear.  It is so lovely to see someone with so much beauty and musical talent.   Would it be to forward of me to invite you back to my dressing room for a cocktail.”

Hagar flashes a slight smile, “You are very kind, but I think I will have to pass while I rehearse the set for tomorrow.”

“I would love to watch!  Of course, if you do not mind.”    “This way, then.” Hagar gestures for him to follow her.  

After a few numbers and Reggie’s improvisational riffs, Christoph jogs over to Hagar.  “I enjoyed that so much. I have to go, but you have been the highlight of my day.” 

As Christoph leans in for one last embrace, Hagar presses her lips to his briefly but just enough to cause him to tighten the light squeeze he had on her arm.  The gushing smile did not leave his face until he was walking out to his car.

 

_To be continued...on the next guest appearance._


End file.
